Chyba pora napisać testament?!
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinek 5 Dakota:'W ostatnim odcinku uczestnicy dostali za zadanie stworzenie dla siebię nowego stroju.Wygrały gwiazdy,a najlepsi byli:Dawn i Cody.A dzisiaj zawodnicy zmierzą się w 9 zadaniach!Musicie to obejrzeć! Openning: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli póżniej z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym lęzy na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój.Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Codiego.Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn,a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować.Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana który spadł na ramiona Samey.Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojśc do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce skoczyć do wulkanu,ale postrzymuje ją B.Josse jeżdzi na zamarżniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wode,ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Cama w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maske którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym kazdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień.Codego popycha Duncan,ale łapie go Dawn.Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis Total Drama on the island Magicae. Domek frajerów '''Samey:'Wolałam tamte luksusy 'Noah:'I ja Ktoś puka do drzwi 'Igor(zza dzrwi):'Mam dla was śniadanie! Wpuśćili go 'Jay:'A jakie to paskudztwo? 'Igor:'Pizza robiona samodzielnie przeze mnie Każdy odrazu rzucił się na pizze 'Dawn:'O kurdę.Jakie to pyszne! 'Noah:'Jesz to po raz pierwszy? 'Dawn:'Tak,i bardzo żałuje! Willa Oni jedzą słodkie bułki oraz jajecznice z frytkami 'Cody:'Całkiem dobrę. 'Zoey:'Racja... 'Dakota(przez megafon):'Uwaga zaczyna się wyzwanie,a raczej wyzwania.Wszystkiego dowiecie się na placu 1 Wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Dzisiaj czeka was 9 wyzwań.1 wyzwanie to znalezienie w paszczy rekina klucza.Jest was 10,a 9 kluczy co oznacza że ktoś odpadnie w tym wyzwaniu.Start!!! '''Cody(pokój zwierzeń):Chyba pora napisać testament?! Dawn:'''Cody skaczemy... '''Cody:...Razem? Cody i Dawn:'Jasne '''Emma:'Noah? 'Noah:'Jasne. Cała czwórka skoczyła.Podczas skoku Cody i Dawn od razu weszli do paszczy rekina 'Cody:'Ohydnie tu co nie? 'Dawn:'Racja.Masz klucz? 'Cody:'Tak,a ty? 'Dawn:'Ja też.Wiem jak stąd wyjdziemy.Przepraszam cię rekinku Kopła go w jelita,a ten z bólu otworzył paszcze,a oni się wydostali.Dawn jeszcze chwilę patrzyła się na rekina.Po chwili wypłyneli. 'Dawn:'Ten rekin miał ręce i nogi.Dziwne Po chwili z wody wyszli Noah i Emma 'Emma:'A myślałam że będzie lapsza od Chrisa i Dona. 'Noah:'Ja też. 'Dakota:'4 klucze znalezione jeszcze 5 Po godzinie z wody wyszli Shawn,,Josee,Zoey i Samey.Na klifie byli już tylko Jay i Cam,aż wkońcu obydwoje skoczyli.Cam znalazł klucz,ale Jay go powalił,zabrał mu klucz i wziął na ląd 'Jay:'Cameron zendlał! Do pomocy od razu ruszyli Zoey,Cody i Dawn 'Dakota:'Nic mu nie będzie,a my musimy zacząć 2 wyzwanie 2 Wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Musicie się jak najdłużej utrzymać na śliskich rurach by nie wpaść do wody.Osoba która 1 spadnie odpada,a ta która utrzyma się najdłużej nie musi brać udziału w 3 zadaniu.START!!! (Będę pisał tylko kto kiedy spadł.Dialog będzie do piero gdy zostanie ich 3) 4 minuty 52 sekundy-Noah(przegrana) 6 minut 41 sekund-Jay 15 minut 38 sekund-Zoey 22 minuty 4 sekundy-Dawn 27 minut 11 sekund-Emma 'Josee:'Nie macie szans na wygraną frajerzy! 'Samey:'Zobaczymy! Oby dwie spadły,ale jedna się złapał koncówki,a jest nią...SAMEY!!! 34 minuty 59 sekund-Josee 'Samey:'Cody proszę daj mi wygrać.Chce udowodnić mojej siostrze że nie jest lepsza niż ja! 'Cody:'Ehh...No dobra Puśćił się 36 minut 7 sekund-Cody Chwile póżniej i Samey spadła 36 minut 32 sekundy-Samey 3 Wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Musicie urwać ząb lwa.Samey ty nie uczestniczysz w zadaniu. 'Samey:'Ok Wszczyscy byli już w klatce z lwem,a Dawn z nim...gadała? '''Dawn:...Rozumiem cię panie lewku ja tylko szybko wyrwę tem ząb i po sprawie. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła.Lew nawet nie jeknął Dawn:'I widzisz nawet nie... Emma i Shawn wykorzystali okazje że lew był spokojny i urwali mu ząb '''Emma:'Dzięki że go uspokoiłaś ;) Dawn,Emma i Shawn wyszli już z klatki.Cody dzięki swojej wiedzy bez problemu stworzył pole elektro-magnetyczne na grzywie lwa i go obezładnił bez problemu.Następnie urwał ząb i wyszedł. Po otknieciu się lew był śćiekły i spotkał Josee.Ryknął na nią,a ona po nim na niego,ale 100 razy straszniej,a lew sam dał jej ząb. Zoey skoczyła mu na grzbiet i wyrwała ząb,ale Jay ją popchnął i ta się przezwróciła,a on ukradł jej ząb lwa. punktacja: 1.Dawn i Samey(Samey nie musiała brać udziału bo wygrała 2 zadanie) 2.Emma 3.Shawn 4.Cody 5.Josee 6.Jay 7.Zoey(przegrana) 4 Wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Przynieśćie mi jad węża 'Dawn(szepcząc do Cogiego):'Dla Josee to nie będzie problem... 'Cody(szepcząc do Dawn):'Bo sama może sobię zrobić jad. Dawn tak jak ostatnio uspokiła węża,ale tym razem skorzystali z tego Shawn i Josee. 'Dawn:'Pomóc ci Cody? 'Cody:'Dzięki. '''Dawn(pokój zwierzeń):Cody ma różową aurę.To oznacza że jest w kimś zakochany.Ciekawe w kim? (facepalm kamerzysty) Dawn(pokój zwierzeń):Powiedziałam coś nie tak? Samey:'Dobry wężyk dobry... '???:'Samey choć na chwilę! '''Samey:'Dun... '???:'Masz to jest tem jad węża Emma jako jedyna zuważyła że tem były te cośki do łapanoia węży.XD.Złapała w to węża.Gdy ten otworzył pysk włożyła tam swój but,żeby tem nie mógł jej zamknąć.Zdobyła jad,ale tak jak ostatnio Jay go ukradł. 'Emma(pokój zwierzeń):Jak zostanne prawniczką to go pozwę -.-' 1.Dawn 2.Josee 3.Shawn 4.Cody 5.Samey 6.Jay 7.Emma(przegrała) 5 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Musicie znokautować kangura 1.Josee 2.Shawn 3.Jay 4.Cody 5.Samey 6.Dawn(przegrana) 6 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Złowić 3 piranie 1.Cody 2.Josee 3.Samey 4.Jay 5.Shawn(przegrana) 7 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Umyć zęby krokodyla 1.Josee 2.Cody 3.Jay 4.Samey(przegrana) 8 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Skok na bungee (osoba która skoczy ostatnia przegrywa) 1.Cody 2.Jay 3.Josee(przegrana) 9 wyzwanie 'Dakota:'Ostatnie zadanie to biego na 1000 m.Start!!! Panowie biegli cały czas koło siebię.Jay co chwila podstawiał Codiemu nogę przez co raz Cody,a raz Jay był na prowadzeniu 'Jay:'Nie myśl że dam ci wygrać! 'Cody:'Ja nie myśla,ja to wiem! W ostatecznośći 1 na mecie był........CODY!!! Przed ceremonią '''Emma(pokój zwierzeń):Oby Noah nie odpadł.Ja go kocham Jej wypowiedż nagrał Jay który zmienił jej słowa na"Oby Noah odpadł.Ja go nienawidzę". 'Jay:'Noah,Noah! 'Noah:'Tak Jay? 'Jay:'Muszę ci coś pokazać Włącza mu nagranie Ceremonia 'Dakota:'Bezpieczni dziś są:Dawn i Samey.Jay ty przegrałeś finałowe zadanie,a ty Noah przegrałeś jako 1,a odpada ... ... ... Noah!3-1 na ciebię Różdzka wsydu 'Dakota:'Wielki mądrala Noah odpada,Emma będzie za tobą płakała. zniknął Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52